1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a communication method and a communication device, particularly to a method and a device utilizing barcode images to communicate between a mobile terminal and a backend server and a mobile terminal thereof, and further to a method and a device utilizing barcode images to communicate between a mobile terminal and a service providing device and a mobile terminal thereof.
2. Related Art
A two-dimensional code (dimensional barcode) uses a particular geometric figure and black-and-white graphics distributed in a two-dimensional direction according to certain rules to record data symbol information. Mobile phones' two-dimensional codes are applications of the two-dimensional code on mobile terminals. Mobile phones' two-dimensional code services are currently divided into two categories, i.e., mobile phone passively read class application and mobile phone actively read class application.
The mobile phone passively read class application generally means electronic certificates in the form of two-dimensional codes are transmitted and displayed on a screen of a mobile terminal after terminal users complete a transaction in various online or offline manners. Businesses can read and verify authenticity of the transaction through a dedicated device. The mobile phone passively read class application is applicable to e-tickets, e-coupons, electronic delivery coupons, electronic membership cards and payment certificates and so on. In the mobile phone passively read class application, mobile terminals only serve as devices for storing and displaying two-dimensional codes.
The mobile phone actively read class application uses camera-equipped mobile terminals as tools for identifying and reading two-dimensional codes, and mounts two-dimensional code reading software on the mobile terminals. The camera photographs two-dimensional code images printed on multiple carriers such as newspapers, magazines, advertisements, books, packages and personal business cards, and the two-dimensional code reading software decodes the photographed two-dimensional code images, so that the mobile terminal is connected to webpages corresponding to coding information of two-dimensional codes. In the mobile phone actively read class application, users can achieve fast Internet access without inputting URL addresses. However, in the current mobile phone actively read class application, the mobile terminal only can achieve Internet access through two-dimensional codes, and follow-up services, such as purchase and payment, cannot be provided in a one-stop manner.
Chinese patent application entitled “MOBILE TERMINAL SHOPPING METHOD AND SYSTEM THEREOF” whose Application No. is 200510033918.7 and Filing Date is 31 Mar. 2005 discloses a method and a system for implementing mobile terminal shopping by using a two-dimensional code. A mobile terminal photographs a two-dimensional code through a built-in camera and decodes the two-dimensional code, and the mobile terminal sends a payment request message to a payment subsystem and the payment subsystem completes payment.
Chinese patent entitled “METHOD FOR PROVIDING MOBILE SERVICES BY USING CODE GRAPH” whose Application No. is ZL200480005625.1 and Filing Date is 8 Mar. 2004 discloses a method and a system for providing mobile services by using a code graph, specifically a method and a system for providing content providing services, geographical information providing services, product information providing services, taxi call services, personal contact information providing services or payment services by using two-dimensional codes. A mobile terminal photographs a two-dimensional code through a built-in camera and decodes the two-dimensional code, the mobile terminal sends a service providing request message to a service provider server, the service provider server provides a service to the mobile terminal itself, or the service provider server communicates with another server, to provide a service to the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, the mobile terminals included in the two patent applications only can decode two-dimensional codes generated according to a certain predetermined coding rule, which do not have universality. If two-dimensional codes inconsistent with the predetermined coding rule are decoded, “Error” information often appears in the mobile terminals, thereby resulting in poor user experience.
In addition, it can be known from the technical solutions disclosed by the two patent applications that the mobile terminal definitely needs a backend server to provide various services. The mobile terminal is necessarily provided with client software, so as to communicate with the backend server. The mobile terminal generally has a wireless connection with the backend server through a wireless network. If in a place without a wireless network or in a place where a wireless network signal is poorer (for example, in a subway), it is hard for the mobile terminal to obtain provision of various services.
Additionally, in the prior art, the mobile terminals included in the two patent applications only can decode two-dimensional codes, but cannot generate two-dimensional codes themselves.
Moreover, in the prior art, when using the built-in camera in the mobile terminal to take a picture, a user of the mobile terminal judges whether a two-dimensional code image in a viewfinder screen is clear based on his/her own feelings, and then artificially presses the shoot button to take a picture. Such a two-dimensional code image sometimes may not be clear enough, resulting in subsequent decoding failure for the two-dimensional code. Thus, the user of the mobile terminal needs to take a picture of the two-dimensional code image once more until a shooting result is clear, and such an artificial shooting manner makes the shooting inefficient and the shooting step tedious.
Besides, in the prior art, the mobile terminals included in the two patent applications only obtain a service from the backend server, but the mobile terminals per se do not participate in providing the service, that is, the client software on the mobile terminals only send a request message to the backend server to obtain a service from the backend server. The client software on the mobile terminals has no capability of processing the service.